Featherton
Featherton is the third biggest city in Pigeontopia. It sits along the south coast about 5 miles from the smaller city, Duckington. History Featherton is one of the older cities of Pigeontopia, realised by the old fashioned pubs. One of them was mentioned in the episode Animus, series 4, where Bruce walks into one. Its importance is mainly recognised by the dockyard (mentioned in the episode Admonish, series 2) which supplies fish and transport to every other city. It is also home to the Featherton Police Station which is famous all over Pigeontopia as one of the best in the world. Because of these, it's commonly referred to as the "heart of Pigeontopia" even more than the capital, Clawminister, and is only called "Featherton" by the locals. One instance of this can be seen in the episode Coruscation, series 1, where a few of the Duckington's police force were questioning Bruce about drugs and they say, "Someone has given a statement into us. We can't tell you who but apparently you were seen at the city centre in Pigeontopia buying cocaine." = Note, they said "Pigeontopia" instead of "Featherton". = Featherton Police Station As previously mentioned, the police station is famous throughout Pigeontopia for being one of the best. It's run by Chief of Police, Paddle (also called Chief Paddle' ''and commonly just '''Paddle) and is the driving force of the city. It's employees consist of: * Police Officers * Forensics Team * Monitoring Staff * Office Workers * Trainees * Office Assistants Police Officers These are the top employees and what most strives for, other than Chief of Police. Only the best are hired, with very few being mistakes. A list of police officers can be seen here: * Bruce, first mentioned working for Paddle in the episode Enigma, series 2. * Fins, first mentioned working in the episode Admonish, series 2. * Rob, first mentioned working in the episode Admonish, series 2. * Keith, first mentioned working in the episode Histrionic, series 3. * Sargent Maxum, first mentioned working in the episode Disquietude'', series 3. ''Forensics Team'' The forensics team are the behind-the-scenes workers of the station. Those who don't want to become a police officer, will get the chance to become a part of the forensics team. They are mentioned wearing white coats at crime scenes, driving large white vans and carrying microscopes with them. A list of workers mentioned on the forensics team can be seen here: * Tiffany, first mentioned working as forensics in the episode '''Reprisal, series 2. * Donalda, first mentioned working as forensics in the episode Vexation, series 4. * Others unnamed throughout. Monitoring Staff '' The monitoring staff keep a watch on the electricity, water and gas usage of the locals. They aren't considered as important and the police officers and forensics team, and are only mentioned once in the episode '''Consernation, series 4, saying, "One of the apartments on Londonfield Road has been using gas..." A list of workers mentioned in the monitoring staff can be seen here: * Janet, first mentioned working in the episode Consernation, series 4. '''''Office Workers Office workers are those who work the printers, phones and relay the important messages to Paddle while saving the less-important ones for the police officers or forensics team. They are mentioned throughout series 4, but no names were given. Here is a few times they were mentioned: Suddenly an office worker bashed through the door. * "There have been brutal murders along Seaside Avenue, no killer in sight. We need you there boss!" they shouted. - ''Episode '''Vexation', series 4. * "No." was the final answer. The office worker before ran up to Paddle. After catching his breath, he said, "The patrol officers at Clover Lane have found a family massacred, no bodies and blood everywhere." ''- Episode '''Triumph', series 4. * A voice came from a random office worker shouting, "Message for Bruce!" who ran over, picking up the phone. ''- Episode '''Turmoil', series 4. * He was swaying from side-to-side, and he tried to punch an office worker in the face but luckily he missed. ''- Episode '''Apatheia', series 4. Trainees Trainees are those who are in training for being police officers. They are commonly found shadowing other police officers and are portrayed as being young and inexperienced. None of them are given names, but they appear in series 3 and 4. Here are a couple of times they were mentioned: * One of the trainees jumped in front of Paddle. "Run boss, I'll take him!" ''- Episode '''Quietus', series 3. * "BRUCE!" shouted a voice from across the street. It was as trainee policemen shadowing Paddle. ''- Episode '''Antagonism', series 4. Office Assistants These are the least skilled workers in the station. They have no experience or skills as of yet, and are there until Paddle decides to fire or promote them. Office assistants are usually seen bringing coffee to Paddle or another police officer. The only named trainee is: * Donalda, mentioned working the episode Disquietude, series 3 before she got promoted to forensics. She was seen by Bruce in this scene: Donalda walked in, seemingly the coffee girl. "Oh hey sweetie, fancy seeing you here!" said Bruce, smiling. ''- Episode '''Disquietude', series 3. Others An employee, Corey, was mentioned in the episode Admonish, series 2. "You know that guy Corey who worked here last year? Yeah, he's been found dead with his body skinned round by McDonald's." Other than this, there is no more information about him. Featherton Hospital Featherton hospital isn't mentioned until the 4th series, but its existence is known from series 3 where it is stated, Bruce cradled Fins in his arms until the ambulance arrived. The paramedics lifted Fins and put him in the back of the ambulance. At this point Fins was unconscious. - ''Episode '''Proximate', series 2. This quickly demonstrates that ambulances and paramedics are in Featherton, and appeared quickly after Paddle asked for them to be called. Shortly after this scene, the actual hospital is mentioned here: Bruce walked out of Fins' hospital room and made his way back to the police station. Anger and sadness filled his mind and he began to get very angry. ''- Episode '''Reprisal', series 2. After this, the hospital is barely mentioned again until series 4 where we encounter Doctor Richards; a very highly qualified pigeon. and a variety of other doctors, paramedics and other staff who aren't named. Bruce now suddenly realised that he didn't know his way around the hospital. There were so many doctors and nurses he had to dodge. He realised that he must still look pretty beat up, so he did his best not to bump into anybody. ''- Episode '''Immuration', series 4. Featherton ForestCategory:FeathertonCategory:PolicestationCategory:BruceCategory:Chief PaddleCategory:DonaldaCategory:FinsCategory:Ritch Featherton Forest is a large expanse of woodland on the east edge of the city and stretching for about a mile out. It has been a big part of the books and mentioned right from the beginning. The boy went to his room and collected all his pigeons and decided to run away. He ran to the forest ''- Episode '''Genesis', series 1. From what the stories say, the boy built his tree house about 20 meters in, and that also plays a very large role in the beginning; and the cat's hideout in the episode Retrospect, series 2. Because of the large size of the forest, it turned out to be an easy way to get the octopuses into the city. This can be seen in episode Deterrence, series 2, where this was said: "Oh, and here comes the cavalry" the cat said. Bruce's eyes widened as he heard hundreds of octopuses rushing towards the town. '' '''City Center' The city center is the access to everything in Featherton. The main building there is the library, which fuels the boy's astronomy interest. It's also where Bruce was betrayed by the dealer in the episode Unorthodox, series 1. Because of its easy-access attribute, it's also where the police decided to set up a barricade against the octopuses that the cat summoned. Bruce thought up the idea, and Paddle liked it so much he set everyone on it instantly. "We need to get a protected point in the city centre. All routes through the town meet there, so we can pick them before they see it coming." Bruce said. "This is why I hired you, let's go" said Paddle. '' - Episode '''Deterrence', series 2.